Neville's Mysterious Sweet
by flowerspot
Summary: Neville has a mysterious candy, but he doesn't know anything about the yummy sweet in his hand. Join him as he finds out. Second in the Muggle candy series.


So there I was, walking down the halls of the prestigious magical school, Hogwarts, with a weird piece of candy in my hand. The weird thing about it though… I couldn't remember anything about it. Not what it tasted like, or who gave it to me. I couldn't even remember the name of it. Seeing a group of Gryffindors give the password (another thing he forgot) to the Fat Lady, he quickly sprinted into the common room, candy in one hand, book bag in the other.

Once inside the common room, he sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the back and examined his candy again. It looked like a flat cupcake bottom made out of chocolate, and when he poked it he could see a bit of brown gooey stuff. "Hmmm, maybe I should eat it he thought," looking at the piece of food with curiosity. Then in one quick bite, he swallowed a piece of the mysterious candy.

It was delicious, like a tender candy cup filled with an unctuous, salty, creamy peanut butter that marries perfectly with the semi-sweet chocolate that surrounds it. Now he had to find out what this was. Then he saw Ginny walk by and rushed over to her.

"Hey, Ginny. Do you happen to know what this is?" he asked hoping she would know.

"It looks like chocolate Neville, honestly. Besides you ate it, you should know what it is." Ginny replied in a cross tone before stalking of to somewhere, probably to ogle at Harry some more.

I sighed, what do I now? Maybe the twins… they are always selling some sort of candy or the other. With a new determination I walked over to the twins. "Hey guys," I said, breaking their conversation, "do you know what this is?" I asked holding out the candy to them.

They looked at it weirdly, and one of them even poked it, but neither of them could tell. "Nope, Sorry Neville," they said, looking apologetic, "maybe you should ask a muggleborn, it looks like a muggle sweet" the twins said together. I nodded my head and tried to find Hermione. Hermione was nice to me, she was the only one that hadn't yelled at me when I made a fool of myself, like last year, when I left the passwords out, and let Sirius Black into the dormitories. I finally found Hermione, pouring over texts at a table in the back. "Hey Mione, do you min-"

"Neville, if you don't leave in the next thirty seconds, I will not be accountable for what I will do," she said, frustrated. I quickly backed away, hearing her muttering about annoying boys and no time to study. I don't know why she studies so much, though; she's been the top student for our grade since first year. I thought about that as I made my way up to the dormitories, giving up on finding out more about the delicious sweet in my hand. I nodded to Dean as I made my way to my bed and sunk onto the covers.

"Hey," he said, looking at me. "Where did you get a Reese's PB cup?" he asked.

"That's what their called?" I asked, as I jumped out of the bed, running over to him.

"Yeah…" he said, slightly creeped out.

"Thank you," I said before wrapping him in a giant bear hug. "You have no idea how much I wanted to know the name of this" I said, still holding him close to me.

"Yum… key…but Neville, could you let me go? Someone could come up, and I don't want them to get the wrong idea," he said let him go really fast and made my way back to my bed before gobbling up the rest of my _**Reese's PB **__Cup _and falling asleep, reminding myself to write to gran for more tomorrow.

Hey guys,

So I wrote this yesterday, but forgot to post it, so sorry. So what do you think about this one-shot. Did I do justice to Reese's, I've never actually had one; allergic to peanuts, so I had to use the opinions of my friends and family members.

So, how many of you think Neville actually wrote to his gran the next morning, and how many of you think he forgot.

Will post tomorrow,

Flowerspot

P.S also leave other characters plus the candy they will be paired with in the review


End file.
